Lego Spongebob Squarepants: Barnacle Boy Checks Out transcript
Scene 1: The Krusty Krab (Lego base structure SpongeBob (Lego mini figure) is walking around and makes it all the way to the Krusty Krab where Patrick (Lego mini figure), Sandy (Lego mini figure), Mr. Krabs (Lego mini figure) and Squidward (Lego mini figure) are watching television (Lego accessory). Fred (Lego mini figure): "Oh man, I can't believe this just happened!" Tom (Lego mini figure): "I bet you $27.00 he's deceased." SpongeBob (Lego mini figure): "Hey, guys, what's going on?" Patrick (Lego mini figure): "It's about Barnacle Boy." SpongeBob (Lego mini figure): "Barnacle Boy? Mermaid Man's friend and partner?" Sandy (Lego mini figure): "There's been an accident, SpongeBob." Perch Perkins (Lego mini figure): "Today has been a terrible event in Bikini Bottom when Mermaid Man's friend and partner, Barnacle Boy had gone overboard on the Flying Dutchman's ghost pirate ship." SpongeBob (Lego mini figure): "Oh dear Neptune!" Bikini Bottom Citizen # 1 (Lego mini figure): "Where is he?!?" Bikini Bottom Citizen # 2 (Lego mini figure): "Where could he have gone off to?!?" Bikini Bottom Citizen # 3 (Lego mini figure): "He couldn't have gone off the deeper end!" Perch Perkins (Lego mini figure): "Barnacle Boy began his undersea super hero career with Mermaid Man in their younger years in their television series: Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy: the Great Adventure Quests. Young Mermaid Man (Lego mini figure): "Come, Barnacle Boy, there's evil afoot!" Perch Perkins (Lego mini figure): "He was also known as being annoyed by Mermaid Man grabbing his right ear." Mermaid Man (Lego mini figure): "Hey, Barnacle Boy, I got your ear." Barnacle Boy (Lego mini figure): "Will you cut that out?" Perch Perkins (Lego mini figure): "Barnacle Boy fought against so many undersea super villains over the past years with Mermaid Man, including Man Ray, the Dirty Bubble, the Atomic Flounder, Sinister Slug and Jumbo Shrimp." Sniffs Depressingly Cut to Mermaid Man (Lego mini figure) and Barnacle Boy (Lego mini figure) fighting against the undersea super villains. Perch Perkins (Lego mini figure): "Now on to Mermaid Man at Shady Shoals Retirement Home." Mermaid Man (Lego mini figure): "I always respected Barnacle Boy, I always did, even though he's possibly deceased." Perch Perkins (Lego mini figure): "Well, that's all for this evening, and this is Perch Perkins reporting that Barnacle Boy is deceased at the age of 77." Tom (Lego mini figure): "He was an awesome undersea super hero." SpongeBob (Lego mini figure): "Oh my gosh, I can't believe this, this is just so very depressing." Squidward (Lego mini figure): "I know it is, SpongeBob, but it's all part of the great mystery of life." SpongeBob (Lego mini figure): "Can we go down to the funeral and memorial service?" Mr. Krabs (Lego mini figure): "Of course we can go down to the funeral and memorial service, me boy, it'll be a bad idea not to go, after all, he resided his entire career with Mermaid Man at Shady Shoals Retirement Home." Patrick (Lego mini figure): "And plus they'll have all of the real good maple sausage corn dogs on a stick, so count me in." Scene 2: Bikini Bottom Church (Lego base structure) SpongeBob (Lego mini figure): "Now when we get inside the building, don't make any jokes, we're here to pay our tributes for him, that's all we're here to do." They all go inside the church building......... Mermaid Man (Lego mini figure): "What can I say about Barnacle Boy? he and I have been together forever for a very long period of time, but in death, I'll always remember everything about him." Reverend Blue-Fins (Lego mini figure): "Thanks for that eulogy, Mermaid Man, now, on to Nancy and her son, Timmy." Nancy (Lego mini figure): "I'm Nancy Suzy-Fish, and I always liked Barnacle Boy along with Mermaid Man just as much as Timmy did, and he watched the television series, then he collected the action figures, comic books, video games and all sorts of merchandise." Timmy (Lego mini figure): "Can we go right now?" Nancy (Lego mini figure): "In 1 single minute, Timmy." Reverend Blue-Fins (Lego mini figure): "Well, enough of that, now let's all go on down to the potluck sit-down at the undersea mansion." SpongeBob (Lego mini figure): "Alright, finally........" Scene 3: The undersea mansion (Lego base structure) Patrick (Lego mini figure): Off Screen "Oh boy, hot diggity dog, I knew it, maple sausage corn dogs, my most absolute favorite." SpongeBob (Lego mini figure): "Wow, Patrick, I always knew they would have everything else around here to remember Barnacle Boy by." Patrick (Lego mini figure): "They sure do, SpongeBob, they sure do." Mr. Krabs (Lego mini figure): "Come on, you 2, it's time for the official meeting." Meanwhile............ Peterson (Lego mini figure): "This cash and stuff will all go over to Nancy." Nancy (Lego mini figure): "Yes, finally!" Timmy (Lego mini figure): "Can we go back home right now?" Nancy (Lego mini figure): "I told you, Timmy, in 1 single minute." Peterson (Lego mini figure): "Oh, by the way, SpongeBob, you get to take home all of this wonderful Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy merchandise in this box." SpongeBob (Lego mini figure): "Wow, this is the greatest event of my entire life." Scene 4: SpongeBob and Gary's house (Lego structure) SpongeBob (Lego mini figure): "Boy, Patrick, they sure got a lot of good Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy stuff in this box, what do you think, Gary?" Gary (Lego accessory/mini figure): "Meow..." Patrick (Lego mini figure): "That's a lot of stuff in that box, and....hey, do you want some of my maple sausage corn dogs? they're from the funeral and memorial service." Spongeob (Lego mini figure) takes along a photograph of Mermaid Man (Lego mini figure) and Barnacle Boy (Lego mini figure) and prepares to head outside. Spongeob (Lego mini figure): "No thanks, Patrick, I'm gonna take a walk around down town Bikini Bottom." Patrick (Lego mini figure): "Alright, suit yourself." SpongeBob (Lego mini figure) walks around down town Bikini Bottom (Lego structure) and Mabel (Lego mini figure) shows up and sees him. Mabel (Lego mini figure): "Oh, SpongeBob, I heard your undersea super hero friend passed away." SpongeBob (Lego mini figure): "I know, but it's nobody's entire fault." Mabel (Lego mini figure): "Well, don't feel terrible about it, I mean, he was an elderly person, that's what elderly people do sometimes, they pass away, and besides he probably wasn't that talented of an undersea super hero anyway." SpongeBob (Lego mini figure): "Thanks for the tip." SpongeBob walks around and goes back inside his house........... Barnacle Boy (Lego mini figure): Off Screen "Hey, Sponge Kid, over here." SpongeBob (Lego mini figure): "Squidward? is that you impersonating Barnacle Boy's voice?" Barnacle Boy (Lego mini figure): "No, it's really me, Barnacle Boy." SpongeBob (Lego mini figure): "It is? here, let me get you outta my closet." SpongeBob (Lego mini figure) gets Barnacle Boy (Lego mini figure) outta his closet (Lego structure). SpongeBob (Lego mini figure): "So, Barnacle Boy, what were you doing here anyway? wasn't everybody else looking for you at Shady Shoals Retirement Home?" Barnacle Boy (Lego mini figure): "Well, everybody else thinks I'm deceased, but I'm not really deceased." SpongeBob (Lego mini figure): "Well, I can make my very own undersea super hero movie to prove it." Barnacle Boy (Lego mini figure): "Hey, that's not a bad idea." Scene 5: Bikini Bottom movie studios SpongeBob (Lego mini figure): "Did you get everything ready for our movie, Patrick?" Patrick (Lego mini figure): "I sure did, SpongeBob, I sure did." SpongeBob (Lego mini figure): "Great, Patrick, now all we need to do is ask the movie studios manager over here." SpongeBob (Lego mini figure) and Patrick (Lego mini figure) walk around over to the movie studios manager fish (Lego mini figure). Movie Studios Manager Fish (Lego mini figure): "Hi there, what can I do for you boys?" SpongeBob (Lego mini figure): "Well, Patrick and I would like to make a new undersea super hero movie called Spongeman and Pat-Boy: the Motion Picture." Movie Studios Manager Fish (Lego mini figure): "Well, alright, let's get to it then." Movie Studios Manager Fish (Lego mini figure): "Your movie director, Jeffrey Bluefins and narrator, Samson Smallfins, will be right with you in just 1 minute." SpongeBob (Lego mini figure) and Patrick (Lego mini figure) wait around for Jeffrey Bluefins (Lego mini figure) and Samson Smallfins (Lego mini figure) to arrive. Jeffrey Bluefins (Lego mini figure): "Hi there, SpongeBob, hi there, Patrick, ready to make your new undersea super hero movie now?" SpongeBob (Lego mini figure): "Of course we're ready to make our new undersea super hero movie, Mr. Bluefins." Patrick (Lego mini figure): "You said it." Jeffrey Bluefins (Lego mini figure): "Alright, places, everybody, places, silence on the movie set!" Jeffrey Bluefins (Lego mini figure): "Ready, guys?" SpongeBob (Lego mini figure): "We're ready for action!" Jeffrey Bluefins (Lego mini figure): "Spongeman and Pat-Boy: the Motion Picture, take 1, and.......action." Samson Smallfins (Lego mini figure): Narrating It was a lovley peaceful afternoon in Bikini Bottom, and SpongeBob and Patrick are having fun playing ''Eels and Escalators, ''when suddenly.........there was an emergency alarm." Alarm Ringing SpongeBob (Lego mini figure): "Holy seahorse raddish, sounds Bikini Bottom is in terrible danger, we better go out there and see who the super villain is this time!" Patrick (Lego mini figure): "Way ahead of you, SpongeBob, I'm coming with you too!" SpongeBob (Lego mini figure) and Patrick (Lego mini figure) sneak under the teleportation device (Lego accessory)........and transform themselves into Spongeman (Lego mini figure) and Pat-Boy (Lego mini figure). Samson Smallfins (Lego mini figure): Narrating And so just as I suspected, they went into tthe teleportation device and transformed themselves into........Spongeman and Pat-Boy." Spongeman (Lego mini figure): "Come on, Pat-Boy, there's evil afoot!" Pat-Boy (Lego mini figure): "I'm right with you, Spongeman!" Category:Transcripts Category:Lego SpongeBob SquarePants episode transcripts